Flash back: Jennifer totally breaks Aidan's heart
In this episode, which took place after the events of Aaron vs. Jennifer, Aidan recalls the day when his mother, Jennifer Barrett, totally broke his heart and screamed in his face that she did not love him. Scene The Atherton home in Cambridge. Aidan is picking up his room and taking some dishes down to the sink in their kitchen. He puts the plates in the dishwasher, and goes to the living room. All of a sudden, he starts to cry. Rusty, who is working in his office, sees what is going on, and goes to the couch. He gently wraps his arms around his adopted son. RUSTY: What is wrong? AIDAN (sobbing): I had a bad dream last night. RUSTY: Oh no. Another bad dream about Jennifer? AIDAN: I remember clearly what she did to me! (Enter Aaron) AARON: What? AIDAN: Remember when Aunt Sarah Jo called the paramedics on her? RUSTY: Yeah, I do. AIDAN: The events were vivid. (Aaron puts his arm around Aidan as the scene flashes back) The group looked at the unrepentant Jennifer. Sarah Jo was infuriated. "You nearly put your own in-law's restaurant in jeopardy and you don't care what you did?" Sarah Jo was astonished at how careless Jennifer had become. "Yes," Jennifer said in a dreamy voice, "making people miserable is wonderful for me!" "You are so beyond reason," Rusty said furiously, "Sarah Jo said it right, you are burning your bridges behind you." "Not all of them," Jennifer crowed, "I have one more to burn." "What is that?" Aaron said in fury. "I am signing my parental rights to Aidan away to you," Jennifer continued to crow. Aidan, unfortunately for him, heard that loud and clear. "Mommy?!" he cried. "Get away from me, brat!" Jennifer said snobbishly. Aidan looked at his mother, tears in his eyes, "Why do you hate me, Mommy?" Jennifer looked at the little boy and she opened her mouth and screamed in his face, "BECAUSE YOU ARE A SPOILED SELFISH LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! I DO NOT LOVE YOU! I ABSOLUTELY HATE YOU! YOU ARE A LEECH, A MOOCHER AND A DAMNED LOSER! GET OUT OF MY FACE!" And, to add insult to injury, she slapped the little boy and knocked him down on the ground! Rusty winced at the viciousness of Jennifer. Sarah Jo ran to the heartbroken little boy. He was crying uncontrollably, and Jennifer was gloating and smirking! "You damned evil bitch!" Rusty exploded in fury, "You better pray that I don't get my hands on you! I don't care if you are a lady, I will mop up the floor with you!" Aaron glared at the cruel woman in front of him. He couldn't have even believed that he had loved this loathsome creature. "You are a despicable woman!" Aaron said in a very cold voice. "How in the HELL can you do that to him! You have gone WAY too far this time!" "I don't care a thing about that piece of shit!" she yelled, loud enough for him to hear, "I wouldn't even acknowledge him!" "Jennifer," Joan Ferguson said, "how can you be that vicious?" "I want to be free," she crowed, "that kid ties me down!" Rusty looked daggers at her, "My God!" he sneered in disgust, "She must have been taking parental classes from Casey Anthony!" Jennifer glared at him, "Don't you think I am entitled to have fun?" she screamed. "Your irresponsibility is appalling!" Aaron said acidly, "Maybe it's a mercy that you are signing your rights over!" "This has gone on far enough," Sarah Jo said, "I have to make a phone call. Rusty, Aaron, watch Aidan please." Aaron took his sobbing little boy close, and comforted him. Rusty helped him caress his son. Inside her office, she called security. "This is Ms. McArthur at the Futura resort on the Walt Disney World grounds," she said, "I need you to get in touch with the Orlando Regional Medical Center's psychiatric unit. I have an admission for them. Her name is Jennifer Barrett. She's lost all sense of reason, and she is basically threatening everyone she cares about. She just backhanded and knocked down her little boy in a packed lobby! Yes, I fear that her reckless behavior is a threat to this facility and to the people therein. She is highly abusive. In a few minutes, very good. Thank you very much." Sarah Jo walked up to Joan. "I called ORMC to pick her up," she said, "and they are on their way immediately." "That is fine then," Joan said, "in fact, I have to tell you. Given what Jennifer has done, I am turning in my resignation." "Why are you doing that?" Sarah Jo said, "What she did isn't your fault." "Jennifer's antics have had nothing to do with it. I've found a new job," Joan said, "it's in another part of Orlando, and I begin next week. I know it's not required notice, but it came up immediately." "It's fine, Joan," Sarah Jo said, "it will be hard to see you go, but I understand." "Thank you," Joan said. The ambulance pulled up a few minutes later. Sarah Jo looked at them. "Where is the manager?" one of the ambulance drivers asked. "I am the manager," Sarah Jo said. "The person you are here for is over there." Jennifer glowered at everyone, "You're taking me away from here?!" she screamed. "Come with us," the EMS person said. "Take your hands off of me," she snapped, "this is my home!" "Not anymore," Sarah Jo said angrily, "not while you are this reckless. I think you've gone way too far in this. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." "I won't let you do this to me," Jennifer said, "you have all betrayed me!" "You may not give a damn about anyone else, most especially your little boy," Sarah Jo said angrily, "but I do. And you are a threat to the safety of everyone here!" A barrel of security came in and pushed Jennifer, now screaming and angry, towards the doors of the Futura. "You won't get away with this," Jennifer vowed, "I will make you suffer for this!" The ambulance drove off, with the infuriated Jennifer still screaming. Aidan was still in his father's arms. "She's gone?" he whispered. "Yes, baby," he said, holding his son, " she's gone. it's you, me, Uncle Rusty and Aunt Sarah Jo, from here on in. Jennifer did a lot of damage, I hope she will finally get some help." "So say we all," Rusty said, patting Aidan's back. "Look, all," Sarah Jo said, "let's get her out of our minds. We should get something to eat. Come on all. I know we're not hungry, but if we don't eat, we will be giving her a victory she doesn't deserve." "You're right, Sarah Jo," Aaron said, "come on, slugger. We'll get you something to eat." "I AM hungry," Aidan said, to laughter. Aaron ruffled his son's hair. "You've got Daddy's appetite, slugger," he said, "I love you, buddy." "I love you too, Daddy," Aidan said. After all that, the newly formed family went up to the Spinning Saturn. Joan Ferguson walked out of the Futura for the last time, and for a while, peace reigned supreme at the Futura. The scene returns to the present day. AIDAN: What am I going to do, Dad? It's like she can't stop terrorizing me. AARON: I know, buddy. We'll protect you! I promise you that. RUSTY: Your dad's right, pal. That woman will NEVER lay a hand on you again! If we have to, we'll get a restraining order against her. She signed her rights away, and yet she still acts like she is still in charge. AARON: You're right, Rusty. We have to get a restraining order. But who can help us get it? RUSTY: How about Anyssa Forson? She is a lawyer, isn't she? AARON: A good idea, Rusty. I'll call her in the morning. We will deal with her! (Rusty and Aaron go and help with their beloved son. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton